Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Ten years, ten different Christmas days.


**_December 25th, 2012_**

Christmas were never Skye's thing. To celebrate them you'd have to have a family and you see Skye was lacking that, a family. So the day meant nothing to her, not really. New York was decorated in red and green, people were laughing, couples were falling in love, little kids screamed in excitement and she just couldn't take it.

Maybe it was the fact that Miles had gone to visit his family, no matter how fucked up they were. Maybe it was the fact that Christmas made the absence of her own parents more pronounce, she wasn't sure. This year though Skye decided to do something different, instead of staying locked up in her van hating the world like tradition demanded she drove all the way to St Agnes to spent it with people like her.

People that had only each other instead of a big happy family like the movies used to show.

December 25th, 2013

To say her year had been hectic would be an understatement. She had no idea how she went from sleeping in her van to sleeping on the Bus, Skye however was having the time of her life. Between May, Coulson, the science babies and a bunch of mission impossible situations she thanked her lucky stars for sending those people her way.

And of course one should never forget the Grinch that stole Christmas! A.k.a Agent Grant Ward and his grumpiness 24/7. So when FitzSimmons dragged her out of her bed late at night on Christmas Eve to decorate the Bus she was more than happy to help. By the time the sun was up the plane looked like Rudolf had threw up in it!

May looked like she wanted to murder them for defiling her baby like that, Coulson played along singing festive songs with her and even Ward gave her a small smile. They spend the day watching 'A Christmas Carol' and 'Gremlins' and every other cliche holiday movie. By dinner time Simmons had whipped out a perfect turkey she had been cooking for the last eighteen hours and they all sat down to eat, _like a family_.

Little by little the team retired to their respective rooms until it was just she and Ward left. They didn't speak, he just pulled her in his arms and danced with her.

Skye filed those Christmas as the best ones yet...

**_December 25th, 2014_**

Christmas of 2014 were not celebrated by anyone. They had lost Trip and Mack, Shield was still in pieces, Ward was a traitor and oh yeah! Skye was a gifted after all! In other words you can understand why there was no cause for celebration.

Skye spent the day alone, hiding from everyone. Kind of like what she used to do a few years ago. There wasn't anymore happy Christmas ahead for her, anyway.

**_December 25th, 2015_**

2015 was a slightly better year but still Skye wasn't convinced that her life would change for the better. Coulson dragged her back kicking and screaming, they were her family he said and she couldn't hide from them. They loved her no matter what she thought about herself.

They didn't celebrate Christmas this year either but they did have a family dinner. FitzSimmons fought over the last piece of pie, Bobbi and Hunter bickered about who made the better cranberry sauce (they both sucked), May gave her a hug that felt suspiciously like a motherly one and Coulson gave her the 'we are family' talk again but this time with more feeling!

By the time she went back to her room there was a package wrapped in red and green paper decorated with small candy canes. There was no card, no sign as to who send it yet she knew. Tears filled her eyes when she uncovered the small wooden box hidden inside the box.

Opening the lid the notes from _'Baby, it's cold outside'_ filled her room. She had no idea how he did it, how he found a music box with this particular song but a smile tagged at the corner of her lips for the first time in years.

**_December 25th, 2016_**

Just when things had started to look up another alien invasion brought the Avengers together and Shield in extent. They lost a lot of people but that comes with the job. They had a little more power in their hands now and she had her gift under control so they helped as much as they could.

Apparently Ward had become some kind of vigilante along with Agent 33 and Mike and they were butting in every time the team couldn't pull something off. Coulson didn't like it but he couldn't turn help down at this point, they needed them.

Christmas were canceled once more though, no time to celebrate when you had to save the world.

**_December 25th 2017_**

With the new year came the Civil Wars and they were divided in two again. It was the year Coulson demanded from Ward to come back to the team officially, if he wanted to redeem himself that was his chance Phil had said.

So Ward returned along with 33 (her name was Andy) and Mike.

Coulson stepped down from Director and gave the reigns to Natasha Romanoff, he was getting older and tired. Plus they were leading a war against Steve Rogers and he just couldn't do that.

It ended with Steve's death and the registration law being passed. Skye wasn't sure how she felt about it but she registered herself anyway. Another year and another Christmas Day that wasn't celebrated but it was okay. No one really felt like celebrating anyway.

But before the clock could strike twelve and Christmas could be officially over Ward had pulled her into decorated broom closet, had pressed play on his iPod and danced with her to the sounds of 'Baby, it's cold outside' the same way he had done years back the first holidays the spent together.

His lips touched her as soon as the song ended, it was soft and sweet and made Skye's heart flutter a little. After five long years she felt hope for the future bloom inside of her. Maybe, just maybe, everything wasn't lost after all.

**_December 25th, 2018_**

Skye didn't want to jinx it this year so she didn't even dare thinking about Christmas. Natasha stepped down and gave leadership of Shield to Tony claiming that paperwork was never her kind of thing. Tony took to his new role with a special kind of interest, establishing the organisation as something of value again. They operated as a private section now but extraterrestrial things were still handled by them.

This was also the year the Academy started running again. Now that they were at relatively peace it was time to start rebuilding what they lost. Skye never thought in a million years that she would be the one teaching but here she was, everyone's favourite teacher and all. FitzSimmons tied the knot a few months ago and they were running the Sci-Ops while Ward surprisingly had taken over the Spec-Ops with Andy. They made a good team all of them, really.

As for Skye she was in charge of the gifted people, Tony had decided early on that people like her should not be overlooked or treated like freaks. So in honour of Steve Rogers (because Steve had fought to his death so people like him and Skye were treated right, even if he did it the wrong way) they put together the Gifted Department where she helped kids train and control their powers.

Christmas Day rolled around and she didn't realised it until Ward brought it up. That was the day they finally got that drink.

**_December 25th, 2019_**

Christmas of 2019 were spend in London, England. Bobbi and Hunter decided to get hitched again and this time they wanted to make it a family affair. So they flew in from New York and May with Coulson left their little cottage in the middle of nowhere for a while and joined the happy couple.

Phil and Melinda had retired two years ago and they were happily living together in an island in Greece. She had visited them a couple of times and she had to admit that she would do the same when her retirement rolled around. They watched Bobbi and Hunter exchange vows (again!), they ate, they drunk and shared a few laughs.

The past forgiven but not forgotten.

Later that night Ward took her out for a walk to the city. She had never been to London before so it was a nice chance to get away from the others. They said _'I love you'_ for the first time while riding the London Eye with the entire city laid out before them. They smiled all the way home like fools.

Skye filed those Christmas as the best ones, waiting excitedly for something else to top them.

**_December 25th, 2020_**

The next Christmas left them with one more addition to their family. Hunter succeed in knocking Bobbi up and at the end of a very cold November morning Daniel Hunter made his entrance to this world with a lot of gusto! Kicking and screaming and making everyone fall in love with him from his very first screech, because that boy knew how to get the attention all to himself. His father's son, you see!

So back to London they went only this time along with Christmas they celebrated life too. Everyone were so focused on the baby thought that no one noticed the ring on Skye's fingers, or the heart eyes she gave Ward every time he held Daniel in his arms.

Unknown to her every single member of their family had corned her husband-to-be in the duration of their holiday and laid down the law for him. Ward had no problem with it.

**_December 25th, 2021_**

This Christmas they stayed in bed all day! They had just gotten married and this was their honeymoon. So Grant, because calling him Ward felt wrong now, took her to Paris and they booked a nice hotel room and didn't leave it for the better part of a week.

They called their family to wish for the holidays but that was about it.

They left Paris a week after that but not alone.

**_December 25th, 2022 _**

_Also known as Thomas Phillip Ward's first Christmas!_

By now Bobbi and Hunter had moved back to New York to be closer to everyone, Coulson had all but dragged May back ('Because we are going to be grandparents! Skye can't be all by herself, Melinda!) and FitzSimmons were contemplating the idea of maybe having a baby themselves.

Their son was everything Skye expected him to be, what with being a miniature of his daddy and all. She didn't mind though, as a matter of fact she was happy. Very, very happy! Her life was finally taking the shape she desperately wanted since she was a child.

Skye _had_ a family to call her own now.

Of course they were far from perfect, they were loud and argued a lot and they had betrayed each other in the past but they still loved each other. So when Fitz demanded they write letters to Santa she wrote a simple 'thank you' in hers. There wasn't anything else she could possible ask for.

Skye had it all…

**_~The End~_**


End file.
